


I believe in a thing called Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest, fili plays the drums, kili sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wants his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in a thing called Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musomuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musomuse/gifts).



> Another prompt fill! This one is for musomuse, who left me this lovely thing in my tumblr box-
> 
> Hello, can I please request a prompt? Underage Kili (juuuuust shy of majority, like maybe a month off his birthday) seducing an insecure Fili? Also, maybe, modern AU and they’re in a band? Thank you :) 
> 
> Hope this meets some of these things!

“All right, let’s take it from the top.”

Groaning exasperatedly, Kili pushed himself up off the stool, getting in position directly in front of the drum set. They had been practicing for hours.  Something was just _off_ with them tonight.

“Kili, come on, a couple more times,” Fili called out from behind a raised cymbal, the sticks grasped tightly in his hands.  “Then you can go run off with your friends.”

Shooting his big brother a pointed glare, Kili picked up the discarded mic off the floor, suppressing an eye-roll that would only get him called ‘immature’.  “Whatever.”  They were set up in the garage of their house, space made specifically for them, junk shoved aside in unsafe piles against the walls. 

Ori strummed a few notes on his guitar, an average looking red thing, his thumb striking the string and sending a _twang_ out over the amp.  “Ready?”

From off to the side Frodo nodded, fingers poised over black and white keys.  They were out on a bassist, and having a lot of trouble trying to find someone who was good enough to go along with them. 

Fili lifted his sticks, nodding to everyone.  “One, two, three, four-“

Ori’s fingers began to move over the neck, pressing down between the frets as his other hand clasped a bright yellow pick, strumming each string to the intro.  Kili bobbed his head to the quick melody, turned around with his eyes fixed on his brother’s mop of blonde curls. 

Fili depressed a pedal, a chord that was supposed to go along with the rhythm guitarist- Kili was in the process of being taught enough to be able to just strum along evenly, while focusing on his main job. 

It was a song that Fili wrote- his brother wrote all the original work.  The words were haunting, and every time Kili sang them he was left with goose pimples all up and down his arms, his thoughts muddled and going in circles. 

As Ori’s playing quieted into the background, Kili brought the mic to his lips, taking a deep breath and beginning to sing. 

He hadn’t always been the lead singer.  It was only recently that Fili had approached him when he was caught unaware, off school early for a minimum day.  He had been making himself a sandwich with his earbuds in, singing along to the music blasting into his ears from his iPod.  Fili pounced, begged him to stand in until they found someone else, and because it was Fili, with his clear blue eyes and contagious enthusiasm for his music, Kili had agreed. 

Fili’s voice joined his, sending shivers all through Kili’s body.  On back up the blonde was great, but he couldn’t understand why his brother was on the drums- _he_ should have been the lead singer.  His voice was soothing, calm, a caress to the ear that always left Kili in a daze.  He had never known that Fili could sing at all, never interested in his band and only spending as much time with his brother as possible. 

Turning around, Kili made eye contact, blue and brown locking together as both brothers came into sync, their tones in nearly perfect harmony.  Practice went on for another hour, with Fili nitpicking and asking to hear things individually.  Kili had to admit that they sounded much better by the end, and happily said his goodbyes to Ori and Frodo, rubbing at his eyes and pulling his phone out to check the time.  It was half past ten. 

Kili almost headed inside, but out of the corner of his eye caught the shape of his brother reaching behind a couch that had been set aside for new ones long ago.  Fili set the case of his own guitar down across the cushions, taking out one of the most beautiful instruments Kili had ever seen. 

He was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but tomorrow was Saturday, so sleeping in wouldn’t be too much of a problem. 

Making up his mind, he approached his brother as the older one linked to the amp, adjusted the volume, then sat down right on the couch.  Kili’s eyes lingered over his brother’s shirt, a plain, white thing that clung to him nicely, paired with jeans that were loose and appeared to be comfortable.  His hair was a mess, grown out just past his shoulders and quickly becoming a problem. 

Blue eyes flickered up, and Kili flushed under the deep look in those blue depths.  “What’s up?  I thought you were tired.”

Shrugging, Kili approached, carefully sitting down next to him, leaving a comfortable amount of space between them.  “I’m fine.”

Fili smiled, lifting the guitar off himself and gently placing it in Kili’s lap.  “Go on- show me what Ori’s been teaching you.”

Nervously, Kili adjusted the instrument, putting his fingers in place and taking the pick that was offered to him.  He strummed a chord, then moved to another, playing out a progression that was key to one of Fili’s songs. 

Nodding along, Fili’s widening smile seemed to light up the room.  “Good. Cool.  Look, try this- do you know any minor ones yet?”

Kili shook his head, holding his breath as Fili took his fingers and moved them, positioning them with gentle touches that sent the younger’s heart into a frenzy.  If only Fili would _really_ touch him, move forward and hold him close, their chests pressed tightly together…

“Okay, go ahead,” Fili said, and Kili dragged the pick over the strings.  It sounded sad, like he was about to play one of those damn tear-jerking songs.  “That’s the key this new song I wrote is in.”

“What’s it about?”

The question was innocent enough, but Fili’s lips took a sudden downturn, only for a brief moment before his expression was schooled and he was smiling again.  “Nothing important.  Go to bed, huh?  Before mom gets mad and tries to blame it on me.”

Though he didn’t want to leave, Kili reluctantly handed over the guitar and got up.  “She won’t be able to boss me around for much longer.”

Rolling his eyes, Fili got up and began to put things away.  “Yeah, right.  Just cause you’re gonna be eighteen doesn’t mean you can do what you want.”

Kili wanted to argue, but his eyes were beginning to droop. Letting it go he turned and headed inside, his heart calming and allowing him to fall asleep once his head hit the pillow. 

* * *

 

_“You’re vibrant, Kili!  People love you- you’ll be fine, just sing for me, okay?”_

That was what Fili had told him when he felt nervous and shy, instantly wanting to back out the first time he held the microphone up to this lips.  But as Fili excitedly sang his new song to the group, strumming along with his acoustic, Kili couldn’t help but think that Fili had gotten it all wrong.  _He_ was the vibrant one, humming with energy and determination, a little smile lighting up his entire face as he strummed the last chord. 

“So?”  Fili asked, looking around, eyes big and brows raised.  “What do you guys think?”

Kili was smitten, completely smitten with his big brother, and his brilliant mind, creativity and talent.  The song was amazing, beautiful, about love he could never have yet he would never give it up.  It was easy to imagine himself singing the lyrics, getting lost in the words that perfectly captured how he felt day in and day out. 

“It’s sort of depressing.” 

Just like that, Fili’s enthusiasm died.  Kili knew him best, and though Fili was great at hiding things and keeping his emotions in check, it was easy for Kili to read him.  Fili already felt like he wasn’t very good at anything, especially when it came to writing songs for the band. 

Kili listened as Ori explained what he said.  Apparently, he wished to keep up a positive image, so that more people would want to hear their music.  Fili was slowly deflating, and Kili could see that familiar far-away look, which signaled that the blonde was thinking hard, most likely about how to just give up and stop playing completely. 

Practice went on, with Fili having them repeat the same songs over and over, even though there seemed to be no improvement.  A couple hours went by, and Kili decided it was time to put an end to things. 

“I want to play the new song.”

Ori and Frodo looked up at him, their brows rising up their foreheads. 

Ori was the one to respond. 

“Well… I thought we agreed, the song isn’t really… the kind of thing that will get us noticed.”

Kili resisted the urge to swear.  “No, _you_ decided it was too depressing.  I didn’t realize my brother doesn’t have a say.”

Stepping back, Ori glanced from Kili to Fili, who was watching the youngest with wide, surprised eyes.  “Fili, do you want to try it?”

Kili watched, waiting, hoping that Fili would step up and tell the truth.  But as the seconds ticked by, it became apparent that his brother was not going to say a thing. 

“Fuck this,” Kili stated, setting the mic down on the ground and walking right out of the garage.  He heard Ori and Frodo calling out to him, choosing to ignore their voices as he stormed past his mother and thundered up the stairs to his bedroom.  

Once inside he sat down on his bed, glaring around at the room.  Okay- maybe he had been a little overdramatic, but he couldn’t stand watching Fili’s shoulders slump and his determination to wither and die right in front of him. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Kili fell back on his bed and took out his phone, starting up a game of Pac Man and taking his frustrations out on the little blue monsters.  Fili got enough shit from Thorin, always being patronized for his choice in major at the community college in town.  Music, their Uncle thought, was a waste of time.  If only Kili was old enough to be there with him, to take the same classes and push him all the way through- but damn their parents for timing them a few years apart.  He was stuck finishing up his senior year, away from Fili most of the time. 

Sometime later there was a knock on his door. 

“Come in!”  Kili called out, knowing without a doubt that it was his brother.  

The door swung open and sure enough, Fili strode inside, closing it behind him.  “Hey,” he said, moving over to the bed and sitting softly on the edge.  “What’s wrong?”

Rolling his eyes, Kili pushed himself up and set his phone aside.  “Nothing, just… you know that song was amazing, right?”

Shaking his head, Fili let out a bitter laugh.  “No, it’s… nothing.  Forget about it, okay?”

“No.  It’s awesome.”

Fili shook his head again, opening his mouth to protest Kili’s praise, but the brunette moved forward, placing a single finger against his lips and cutting him off before he could start.  Blue eyes went impossibly wide, a blush rising and staining pale cheeks. 

Swallowing down the lump that grew in his throat, Kili licked his lips and pulled his hand away.  “That song is good.  Obviously it’s important to you, or you wouldn’t have been so happy to share it.  Fuck them- why don’t you just do shit on your own?”

“I can’t,” Fili said quietly, dropping his eyes to the floor.  “I’m not good enough.”

“You’re amazing, Fee.  You’re… great.”

Raising his head, Fili turned and locked eyes with the younger.  “Thank you, Kee.  Your opinion means a lot to me.”

Then Fili got up and left, swiftly closing the door behind him. 

* * *

 

Kili was tired of watching Fili doubt himself. 

They were alone in the house, Saturday night after Ori and Frodo left. Practice had been slightly awkward, but they had gotten through it, and now Kili wanted nothing more than to pass out and see his brother smile. 

Hopping out of the shower, Kili headed down into the kitchen to get something to munch on, stopping in his tracks when he heard the twanging of a guitar string coming from the garage.  What the hell?  Hadn’t Fili gone to bed earlier?

Shuffling into the cold room, Kili spotted his big brother on the couch, strumming his acoustic lazily, eyes closed and fingers moving along the neck.  He looked so… beautiful. 

Walking around the couch quietly, Kili leaned forward, carefully placing his hands on Fili’s strong shoulders.  The blonde turned and blinked groggily at him, relaxing into the touch, humming under his breath as Kili began to knead the muscles. 

The way Fili sank into his touch was nothing short of addictive.  God, he wanted Fili so much, so much that his hands were beginning to shake from the effort to hold himself back.  Boldly, he slumped down, his arms wrapping around shoulders as he brought his chin down to rest on his forearm. 

“Hey,” Kili whispered in his ear, breathing into the dark tunnel and relishing the shiver that ran through his brother’s body. 

“Hey,” Fili responded, voice low and husky.  “What are you doing up still?”

Kili nosed his way into the curls, slowly inhaling the scent of Fili’s shampoo.  “Wanted to check on you.”

“Why?”

Slowly, Kili let the tips of his fingers slip under the neck of Fili’s shirt, the pads flush against warm skin.  “Because I care.”

Fili leaned further back, settling into Kili’s little ministrations as the brunette began to circle his fingers and teasingly run his lips down the side of Fili’s neck.  “I’m fine, Kili.”

Now that he was actually touching Fili, at least a little, he couldn’t stop himself from venturing further.  “Do you know how amazing you are?” he exhaled the question against Fili’s throat, allowing his nails to lightly scratch the jutted clavicle beneath his palm. 

“I’m not amazing.”  Fili’s voice was deepening, his heart beating faster close to where Kili’s hand was placed, his breathing quickening with every drag of nails.  “I’m just… me.”

“And _you_ are amazing.”  Gathering his nerve, Kili placed a soft, lingering kiss under Fili’s ear, smiling when his brother gasped lightly.  “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Fili answered quickly, his hand coming up and grasping Kili’s wrist.  “Kee… what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“I’m not… are you…?” Fili turned, their cheeks brushing, sparse facial hair catching and dragging until their eyes met.  “Kili…?”

Dropping his eyes to Fili’s lips, Kili moved closer, their noses brushing and foreheads touching.  “What?” 

Their lips met without any of the drama or theatrics movies, books and TV shows put into a kiss.  Kili simply tilted his head and sighed into his brother’s mouth, his arms tightening and nails digging into skin a bit roughly.  A hand was suddenly in his hair, fingers twisting through the loose strands and directing the movement of their mouths.  Kili opened his mouth, sliding the tip of his tongue along a bottom lip, requesting permission to take things further, hoping so hard that he wouldn’t be pushed away, rejected. 

When Fili’s lips parted for him he let out a triumphant groan, his palm cupping the blonde’s jaw and pulling him deeper into the kiss.  The timid little moan Fili gave him was erotically innocent, their tongues curling together curiously, eliciting more little sounds that soon filled the garage and echoed strangely off the walls. 

Pulling away, Kili opened his eyes, blown blue and brown meeting once again.  Something snapped inside him, the tight rubber band barely holding his feelings inside finally reached its limit, bursting open and releasing the onslaught of his affection. 

Climbing over the couch, Kili scrambled into Fili’s lap, shoving him down against the cushions and descending to seize his mouth in a desperate kiss.  Fili was responding- _actually_ responding to him of all people, kissing him back with as much fervor with hands that reached out and fisted into the fabric of his t shirt.  It was just short of demanding, more, more contact, more lips and teeth and tongue. 

Kili nipped at Fili’s bottom lip, holding the flesh between his teeth and tugging, opening his eyes to behold the reaction he would receive.  Fili shivered and groaned, his lids heavy and at half-mast, his fingers curling tighter into his shirt, nails biting at his sides, little touches that sent Kili’s nerves alight. 

Releasing the lip, Kili licked a path down his brother’s jaw, taking Fili’s wrists and pinning them up over his head.  He reached the rapidly fluttering pulse, and sucked the skin just over the point into his mouth, soothing a little bite with a lave of his tongue. 

Groaning thickly, Fili dropped his head back, voice full of need when he gasped out Kili’s name.  “Oh god, Kili… you, you, where did you…?”

“What?”  Pulling back, Kili stared down at Fili’s disheveled appearance, unable to hold back a grin at the bright red flush dusting the tops of Fili’s cheeks. 

“I didn’t know you wanted this,” Fili said between pants, flexing his wrists under Kili’s tight hold. 

“I’ve wanted this forever,” the brunette replied truthfully, shifting his hips just so and hissing at the drag of their trapped erections.  “I’ve wanted _you_ forever.”

“Kili…”

Pushing up, Fili yanked his wrists free and took hold of Kili’s face, crushing their lips together almost painfully.  Kili rocked forward, dragging his hands down Fili’s front and yanking his shirt up.  He ran his palms over the bare stomach before him, marveling at the feeling of muscles clenching under his touch. 

Impatiently, Kili pulled Fili up and yanked his shirt off, immediately attacking the peaked little nubs with his lips on one and thumb on the other.  Fili arched his back, cradling Kili’s head against his chest, panting erratically as he chanted Kili’s name over and over.

Kili dragged his teeth over the sensitive bud, sucking the nipple into his mouth and sucking strongly.  The loud keen that left Fili’s lips threw dangerous fuel onto Kili’s blazing arousal.  He wanted Fili, all of him, wanted to bury himself inside his brother and take him. 

Through the tangle of limbs Fili managed to wrap his legs around Kili’s waist, rutting up into the steady rolls of narrow hips.  Kili ended his torture on the continuously tempting nubs, ascending his brother’s body and breathing into his mouth. 

“Fili, I want to,” Kili whispered breathlessly, snapping his hips forward to try and make his request.  “I want you.”

Fili dropped his head back, rolling his hips up and biting his bottom lip.  “Kee… no, not here.  Not like this.  Just… we don’t have to stop yet but we can’t do all that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you, dammit!”

Kili stopped, staring down at the wide, suddenly fearful eyes of his big brother.  “Fee… you… you do?”

Fili nodded hesitantly, licking his lips and thrusting his hips up.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  Kili nearly choked on the words; they felt so unreal voiced out loud, like they belonged to someone else.  “I understand… you deserve better than a quickie in a drafty old garage.”

Laughing, Fili snuck his arms around Kili’s waist, pulling the brunette down flush against him.  “Doesn’t mean we have to stop, though.”

Kili smiled and claimed his brother’s lips possessively, taking hold of one of Fili’s thighs and hoisting it even higher up around him.  He moved his pelvis deliberately, rutting slowly and certainly, swallowing the sounds that Fili gave him.  Heat rushed through him and filled his loins, running through his limbs, his veins, all coming together in a hot pool centered around his needy cock.  It would be much more satisfying to reach into Fili’s jeans and take him in hand, stroke him until he came all over the place- but he couldn’t stop, not when Fili licked into his mouth with a shy whimper that had him thrusting faster, unable to catch his breath with every upward roll of the blonde’s hips. 

Fili tensed beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut with his back arching off the cushions.  The pulses of his emptying cock twitched against Kili’s, and he moved faster, burying his face in the crook of Fili’s neck and biting down on the skin.  The high mewl that filled his ears did him in, and Kili clutched desperately at big brother’s shoulders, muffling the sounds that would have left him embarrassed and mortified. 

Long, low moans managed to escape him, and as his body shook with his release Kili allowed himself to collapse on top of Fili.  Arms wrapped around his back, holding him, fingers stroking up and down his spine while he shivered and tried to get his breathing under control. 

No words were needed, not right away.  Kili simply enjoyed the peace and the comfort of the familiar embrace, nuzzling against Fili’s tacky throat, breathing open mouthed against the skin. 

Fili was the first to break the silence, voice quiet and uncertain.  “Did you mean it, Kili?”

Lifting his head, Kili met his brother’s sincere gaze.  No clarification was necessary- he knew what Fili was asking about.  “Yes.  I would never lie about something like that.”

“Okay.” Fili nodded slowly, carding his fingers through Kili’s sweaty hair, his other hand continuing its movements up and down his back.  “Okay.”

They fell asleep there for a while, until Kili woke sometime around two and they both clambered up to one of their rooms.  Whichever it was, it didn’t matter- as long as Kili could fall asleep next to his wonderful brother, he didn’t care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sexytimes are good times. Agree? Agree. 
> 
> And thank you for reading. 
> 
> I do not own I Believe in a thing called Love by The Darkness.


End file.
